


Just Say It

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FOS Squad, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, I Love You, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, POV Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #30 - "just say it"---After three months of dating, Peter wants to tell MJ how he really feels.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Just Say It

“What’s the big deal?” Ned asks. “Why don’t you just say it?”

Peter usually appreciates Ned’s straightforward, easygoing nature, but at this moment he’d prefer to have his stress validated. 

“It’s not that simple, Ned, these aren’t just words. People don’t just say this lightly, and I don’t know if it’s too soon. I don’t wanna freak her out.”

“Betty and I said it, like, a day into our relationship. It doesn’t have to be saved up for a dramatic moment or whatever.”

Looking back at his friend’s whirlwind summer romance that lasted less than a week, Peter decides Ned might function better as a listening ear than a relationship guru.

“Yeah, I don’t know…”

“Look, Peter, if you were a normal person, I’d understand being worried it’s too soon. But you’re _not_ a normal person, you’re in danger every day, so in your case I feel like sharing how you feel is always a better idea than keeping things to yourself.”

Peter can’t deny that Ned has a point. Having lost several people over the course of his short life, he knows what it’s like to live with regrets.

“I guess I just wish I knew for sure if she feels the same way. Liking each other and dating is one thing, but it’s only been three months today, and—”

“Peter. You were framed for murder and you guys are still together. Do you really think she doesn’t feel the same way?”

Peter’s ringtone interrupts their conversation. 

“It’s MJ.” He takes the call. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Hey nerd. We still on for tonight?”

“Yeah, 6:00, right?”

“Yep!”

“Cool. Can’t wait to see you, MJ.”

“Me too, dork. I love you, bye!”

She hangs up.

Peter’s mind short-circuits.

_Did she just—_

His face must be as red as it feels, because Ned is looking at him with a knowing, gleeful expression.

“She said it, didn’t she?”

“She—yeah, how’d you know??”

Ned’s grin widens. “Well she may or may not have asked me for advice on the subject, too. You’re not the only one who googled ‘when to tell my partner I love them’ and came up on the three-month rule.”

Peter shakes his head. “Unbelievable.”

“Admit it, you guys would be toast without your Guy in the Chair.”

Peter laughs. At least now he knows that MJ feels the same way. “Yeah, I guess we would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
